¿Amor?
by AkatsukiDrak
Summary: Cómo saber qué es el amor sí jamás lo ha sentido como tal…


**AMOR…**

**Notas:**

Este es mi primer fic que publicó (he hecho otros pero jamás los terminó). Así que les comparto con mucha alegría este.

La edad de Loki y Thor es entre los 12 y 14 años… por lo mismo de que soy de cierta forma primeriza no estoy segura sí capte la esencia de los personajes, principalmente de Loki.

Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía o redacción. Estoy trabajando en ese detalle.

Y en caso que les gustará continuación… si es posible, porque lo tomaría más como un OVA.

**Título:** AMOR.

**Autor (a):** AkatsukiDrak (M.J.Á.É.)

**Fandom: **Thor

**Pairing:** Thor/Loki

**Advertencia: **Es un fic yaoi (shonei-ai, por el momento para ser exactos) así que si no te agrada, no lo leas (¡Enserio!)

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son exclusivamente propiedad de MARVEL (Yo solo los uso para estos lapsus de escritora)

**Summary:** Como saber qué es el amor sí jamás lo ha sentido como tal…

**AMOR…**

**BY:** _**M.J.Á.É.**_

Se lo dedico en especial a___**LadyMischievous07**___por su cumpleaños.

Cuando Frigga les habló sobre el poder de amor, Thor atinó a preguntar cómo era que ese sentimiento podía poseer tal poder y jamás haberlo oído de las historias de guerra de su padre. Frigga como siempre igual de paciente y amorosa le respondió que el amor aparece en diferentes formas desde una promesa simple hasta el sacrificio propio pero que nunca lo confundieran con la pasión de lo contrario los resultados podrían no ser lo que se deseara con el corazón. Aquella vez Thor no comprendió así como le entró en un oído ese mismo día lo olvidó mucho más concentrado en el entrenamiento de guerrero y en demostrarle a Odín que el ya era suficiente hombre para que lo llevará a las cacerías o guerras que en algo tan bizarro como el amor pero Loki aún en su corta edad comprendió el sentido de aquellas sabias palabras de su madre siempre lo llevo muy presente pesé a que sus actos mostrarán cualquier cosa menos eso.

**O-O-O-O**

Loki jamás creyó en las promesas lo tenía muy claro con Padre de todo siempre pululando alrededor de su hijo predilecto y él... él tenía que estar mendigando por una promesa vacía y sin honor. Al principio lo justificaba con los asuntos reales a los cuales por obligación su padre estaba ligado, lamentablemente (afortunadamente), se dio cuenta a tiempo que él no era una de las prioridades puesto en una ocasión él con anticipación le dio aviso a su padre que por primera vez tendría una batalla no de entrenamiento sino una oficial, no era que le emocionará la idea de luchar pero el hecho de que Odín fuera le daba mucha ilusión y que fue lo que respondió..._ "Lo siento Loki ese día iré a un encuentro con un embajador de Alfheim"_... Loki se resignó y aunque recuerda que Frigga discutió con Odín por lo mismo. El día tan esperado llegó y Loki no tenía ningún ánimo para luchar, es más, ya tenía decidido que desde el primer momento se rendiría. De pronto escuchó las ovaciones ¿podría ser posible? su padre había asistido a verlo ¿a él? Sus ánimos subieron en menos de lo que pensó pero estar en la nube le duró poco. Al momento de estar presentando a los nuevos aspirantes a guerreros...

-¡Hey Loki! Vaya, no sabía que hoy también sería tu prueba- Thor le saludaba muy feliz por ver a su hermanito para no darse cuenta de la cara de desconcierto del otro.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí creí que tu batalla sería la semana próxima?- susurró.

-¿Eh? Si, lo era. Pero el maestro Tyr pensó que sería mejor hacer una batalla por eliminación y con la aprobación de padre...-sonrió.

-¿Nuestro padre aquí? Pero padre dijo que no podría venir tenía una...-bajó la cabeza-una reunión.-entonces su padre si estaba presente.

-Sí pero cuando le dije que sería una batalla oficial no lo pensó dos veces para decirle al consejo que jamás se podría repetir ver a su hijo en su primera batalla y te aseguró que ahora que estamos los dos se alegrará... ¿Hermano, estás bien?- la alegría de Thor se esfumó al ver al moreno sostener su arma con fuerza y ver que comenzaba a temblar, lo espantó.

-Yo le dije lo mismo y en cambio tú...-susurraba con ira pronto esa emoción la canalizo para controlar su magia aún no la dominaba del todo y no quería que lo descalificarán- me alegró hermano, estoy seguro que padre estará muy feliz de vernos.- fingió una sonrisa forzada aunque por dentro algo se sembró.

Y fue allí cuando comprendió que Odín, su padre, sólo había asistido por Thor _sólo por él_. Tal parece que su padre no lo pensó dos veces para darle la negativa a él pero tampoco lo hizo para cancelar todo por su adorado hermano desde ese momento algo se rompió y lo hizo más cuando Odín lo vio desde arriba sorprendido como si no lo esperaba ver allí eso lo enfado más. Pero le demostraría por una vez de lo que estaba hecho si tenía que dejar en ridículo a Thor lo haría.

El evento comenzó tan pronto el discurso del Dios de la guerra y su maestro Tyr. Loki sorprendió a todo el público con su agilidad y destreza cada oponente que se presentaba los derrotaba con rapidez, estrategia y... (Aunque muchos aún lo dudaban) con fiereza mayor que Thor demostró aquel día. Los guerreros veteranos no podrían creer que tal talento se presentará en un enclenque como Loki y cuando creían que se pondría a llorar como una niña cuando recibía golpes que estaban seguros rompería sus huesos pero el azabache siguió de pie hasta el final y mayor fue su estupefacción cuando...

-Thor Odinson no puede continuar, el vencedor es... ¿Loki Odinson?- resonó la voz del maestro Tyr.

Al final como era de esperarse el favorito de todos era Thor incluso algunos de los invitados se habían atrevido apostar en su nombre fue una gran sorpresa para ellos que Loki también fuera uno de los finalistas en la ronda final. Y sin embargo ninguno apostó por Loki, es decir, tal vez el muchacho había demostrado varias habilidades pero... ¡por favor!, que venciera a su hermano estaba fuera de sus posibilidades. Thor por su parte estaba sorprendido jamás en su corta vida vio a su hermano pelear de esa manera al principio se sintió celoso pero ver más allá de eso, estaba fascinado y deseoso por estar frente a frente con el moreno.

La batalla dio inicio rápidamente cada uno fue por su arma. Thor fiel a su espada mientras que Loki tomó una guja. Ambas armas peligrosas pero muy diferentes creando una expectativa aún mayor. Thor como siempre tan ansioso dio el primer ataque con decisión, Loki no se esperaba menos y lo esquivo con facilidad devolviendo el ataque, su ira y frustración no se disipaban y estaba más que decidido a vencer pese a que su arma no era para el ataque frontal sabía cómo usarla. Además de que atacaba a una distancia prudente permitiéndole analizar los movimientos de su hermano. Llegó un momento en que el rubio se desesperó Loki era un reto, eso estaba claro, pero el choque de las armas no era suficiente y puesto que en la última ronda estaba permitido cualquier ataque, no lo dudó y dejando la espada a un lado arremetió contra Loki decidido a una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo sin detenerse a pensar que fue su peor error. Todo sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera sabía como lo había hecho pero tomando el impulso con la guja tomo vuelo para saltar y así evadir la tacleada de su hermano, usando la misma provocó que Thor cayera y con rapidez dirigió el filo del arma a la yugular. El ruido eufórico se disolvió completamente, no lo podían creer, era obvio que debía haber un error porque Loki no podría ganarle a Thor.

-Loki odinson ha sido el vencedor- la voz de Frigga se alzó fuerte y por demás orgullosa puesto que ni el mismo Odín lo creía estaba en shock junto con los otros.-Hijo mío acércate...

Después de que Thor se levantará empujó a Loki hacia donde estaban sus padres, el maestro Tyr y aquellos señores de la realeza que fueron invitados. Odín un poco más recuperado tomó la palabra pero su tono y sus expresiones demostraban más decepción mal disimulada que el orgullo que debía sentir hacia su segundo hijo. Frigga se percató de esto y esperaba que sus acciones no arruinarán la felicidad que obviamente embargaban a Loki pero nada sale como se desea.

-Hoy, mi hijo. Nos has demostrado que cualquiera puede dejar su marca sin importar el precio-aquellas palabras le dolieron al moreno "cualquiera" ¿enserio?, había peleado hasta la inconsciencia, obtenido huesos rotos porque estaba seguro que alguna parte de su cuerpo debía tener fractura y solamente esas palabras mediocres de aliento se ganaba, deseaba gritarle. -Te hago entrega de Gríðarvölr esperando que la uses con sabiduría- simplemente era hermosa y la conocía muy bien, el báculo mágico de la legendaria jotün Gríðr como deseaba algo así de perfecto pero en vista de lo sucedido la amargura lo envolvió, sabía que ganó limpiamente pero Odín sólo estaba ahí por Thor no por él. De esa manera estaba claro que el obsequio no era ni remotamente para él. Sino para... Thor.

-Gracias padre,-hizo reverencia no obstante jamás realizó movimiento alguno para tomar el presente-pero rechazó tal obsequio es obvio que este tesoro no es para mí como dices. Me retiro.- con altivez y orgullo que últimamente mostraba se fue del lugar. Dejando a Odín prácticamente humillado ante su rechazo, una falta muy grave pero a Loki no le importó… él era la víctima.

-¡LOKI!- Frigga corrió para alcanzarlo pero su hijo había desaparecido en el trayecto del corredor.

-Llévenlo al cuarto de armas-ordenó padre de todo a unos de los guardias tendiéndolo el báculo.

-Pero padre… - Thor trató de detener al guardia- esto es de Loki, no te lo puedes…

-¡SILENCIO! Loki rechazó el premio por lo tanto no es ni será de él.

Odín salió apresurado del lugar, toda su persona irradiaba furia que nadie se atrevió a decir lo contrario. Dejó a Thor, antes de hacerlo victima de su furia injustificada. Thor en cambio de seguir a su padre, fue rumbo a los vestuarios para buscar a su madre y a su vez a su hermano.

**O-O-O-O**

-¡No es justo! Loki hizo trampa. Estoy segura-el gritó de Sif retumbó por el pasillo.

-¡Oh, vamos Sif el jugó limpio y perdiste!

-¡Cállate Fandral, qué tu perdiste desde la primera ronda!

-Pues no me avergüenzo. Debo admitir que Loki me sorprendió no esperaba eso.

-Loki sorprendió a todos. Una gran técnica y estrategia.- añadió Hogun.

-Seguramente la reina Frigga le dio algo no creo que de la noche a la mañana haya obtenido esa habilidad- la ponzoña de Sif relucía como las antorchas que iluminaban el lugar.

-Ahora si dices algo que me pueda creer, es imposible que un enclenque como él pueda.- las risas llegaron así como las burlas hirientes.

-Sí, por eso rechazó el premio porque sabía que no se lo merecía el ingrato iluso.

Loki no lo soportó más, estaba harto de las burlas. Se fue igual de silencioso como llegó pero antes le dejo un pequeño regalo a su queridísima amiga Sif.

-¡AH! –un sonido de metales se escuchó-¡QUÍTENME E ESTO!

**O-O-O-O**

Se encontraba leyendo, o eso pretendía, los objetos que flotaban en su habitación en forma desprolija confirmaba su enfado y frustración. Seguramente era el único asgardiano que no se encontraba en la…. tan magnífica fiesta de ascensión a guerrero, para lo que le importaba. Había vencido con honor, fiereza y orgullo algo que todo guerrero debe poseer. Seguramente ni lo extrañaban, debían estarse regocijando en alcohol y sexo (¡Ahj!). Arrojó el libro cayendo en un sonido sordo al suelo. Unos toques en la puerta irrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-¡Váyase quién quiera que sea!

-Loki, cariño soy yo- la melodiosa voz de su madre lo obligo abrirle la puerta con un ademán de su mano mágica.

-¿Qué necesitas madre?

Frigga escruto a su hijo con la mirada en busca de cómo se encontraba y lo que observó no le agrado en lo más mínimo. Sabía muy bien de antemano el esfuerzo y empeño que su hijo había demostrado en los primeros días que le anunciaron su batalla así como la desilusión que obtuvo al saber que su padre no asistiría a tal evento. Y el hecho de que la asistencia de su esposo fuera fundamentada por Thor no le pareció.

-Me preguntaba… ¿Por qué el mejor guerrero de Asgard no se encuentra celebrando junto con los derrotados?-tanteó un poco el terreno, aprovechando se sentó en el filo de la cama para contemplar mejor a Loki.

-Porque el guerrero que tú dices está decepcionado que desde el inicio nada sea suyo. –afianzó más su agarre a sus piernas para esconder su rostro.

-Tú ganaste cielo-volvió a insistir su madre, en esta ocasión con su delicada y amorosa mano tomó una mejilla de su hijo-Te lo mereces- un resplandor azul turquesa inundó la habitación para mostrar el báculo que fue vilmente rechazado.

-¡No es verdad!- con un movimiento brusco separó a su madre y se levantó de la cama provocando que cayera un florero que se hizo añicos.

_(1….2….3….4…. ¡Vamos tranquilízate! ¡No quiero hacerle daño a mamá!)_

Loki trataba guardar la compostura pero el recuerdo de las burlas, murmuraciones, risas y las palabras sin orgullo de su padre regresaban haciéndole una gran herida y desesperación. Los objetos de la habitación comenzaron a levitar, su magia se estaba saliendo de control.

-Hijo… -Frigga hizo el intento de hacerle ver su error pero aquel llamado sonó tal lastimero que detonó lo que el moreno trataba de reprimir.

-¡Esa arma no fue hecha para mí madre! ¡¿Es que no lo comprendes?! ¡Padre sólo vino por Thor! ¡Sólo por el hijo predilecto! ¡¿O ya olvidaste que peleaste con él porque no asistiría a mi prueba de guerrero?!-algunos objetos salieron a estrellarse con fuerza en la pared, mientras que algunas pociones explotaron por la gama de emociones que irradiaba el príncipe, terminando con pequeñas estalagmitas de hielo alrededor de él- De verdad... de verdad... ¿tan poco le importó?-una lluvia salada se alojó en sus (ahora sonrojadas) mejillas.

-Loki no digas eso...-el báculo había protegido a la reina de la furia sin embargo pese al peligro abrazó a Loki con fuerza. Obteniendo una respuesta inmediata -tú padre los quiere por igual.

-Pues no lo parece... no lo parece-sólo esa frase y sollozos salían de sus labios, lo siguiente angustió y se le encogió el corazón a la mujer-¿Madre porqué no soy cómo Thor?

Frigga sólo atino abrazarle con más fuerza, buscando calmar al otro. Le dolía que a tan corta edad Loki ya se diera cuenta del favoritismo que Odín guardaba para Thor y también temía porque aún era joven, consciente de que su hijo tenía la suficiente madurez para entender aquello que se le ocultaba pero aún joven para asimilarlo de la mejor manera. Su inseguridad y despliegue de emociones demostraba que no estaba listo para escuchar la verdad.

-Loki, cielo mírame-tomó el rostro de su mayor tesoro-Tú eres único lo que te hace especial es lo que ellos no poseen y jamás comprenderán. Hay más guerreros que nada en este reino hijo. El ser hechicero deberá llenarte de orgullo y hoy me sentí tan orgullosa porque les demostraste que no necesitas de nadie para demostrar lo que vales.

-Sacrificio propio….-susurró.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Como tú nos lo dijiste una vez, el amor sólo puede servir si es guiado por el sentimiento correcto y no una emoción pasajera- sonrió –eso haré. Le entregaré mis emociones y sentimientos a quién de verdad los merezca, como tú madre.

-Oh, Loki.

Al final de la noche, Loki había caído rendido demasiadas emociones en un día y con las caricias que recibían en el cabello por su madre terminaron por tranquilizarlo.

**O-O-O-O**

A la mañana siguiente el joven hechicero despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza… perjurando que jamás volvería tener un arranque así y mucho menos frente a su madre (¡Qué vergüenza!). Al menos era del tipo de personas que a pesar que lloró demasiado no hay rastro alguno del suceso, sus ojos esmeraldas estaban en perfectas condiciones. Pero el dolor se afianzaba cada vez más en sus sienes. Esta vez ni entrenamiento ni clases. Tomaría a su garañón negro y saldría a dar un paseo por el bosque, de todas formas el festejo para los nuevos aspirantes a guerreros continuaba en el gran salón.

Decidido se dirigió a las caballerizas, con lo que no contaba era a cierto rubio esperándole nervioso.

-¡LOKI!

-¿Qué sucede Thor?

-Este…. bueno yo… yo quería decirte…. decirte que…- Thor no hallaba la manera de decirle que estaba muy feliz que hubiera ganado el encuentro del día anterior y que tenía un regalo para él, sin embargo mientras más trataba de explicarse la lengua se le enroscaba más. Y sus nervios soltaron la primera estupidez que le llegó a la cabeza -¡Wow! Loki me has vencido, pero no crees que exageraste con lo del cuello pudiste haberme matado-dirigiendo su mano al cuello en busca de alguna herida seguramente, tratando de aligerar la tensión del ambiente.

-¡Ah! Oh, sí…-respondió un tanto decepcionado el menor- Sí es todo lo que querías decirme… con permiso- pasando de largo.

¡Idiota!

-¡NO, ESPERA HERMANO!-inútilmente trató de alcanzarle, pero una soga se le atoró en el pie y al momento de jalarla provocó que una pala golpeara la parte trasera de uno de los caballos para que al final solo escuchará un relinché molesto y saliera volando por los aires.

-¡Thor!- Loki asustado se acercó al rubio después de verlo ser pateado por la yegua de su madre hacía un gran charco de lodo-¿Estás bien?

-Creo que sí pero…-buscando entre el lodo-¡Demonios!- encontró un bulto completamente cubierto de la viscosa sustancia que ni siquiera se notaba lo que era.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es un regalo para ti, por tu nombramiento de guerrero pero lo he arruinado y tanto que me costó envolverlo.

Loki notó la decepción de su hermano, pero por alguna razón él se sintió muy feliz. De tal forma que acercándose y limpiando con un pañuelo el rostro de un sorprendido Thor, le quitó el paquete desenvolviéndolo en el instante para encontrarse con…

-Thor, es preciosa-una daga con detalles en oro y una que otra esmerada o rubí se mostraban en la empuñadura del arma. Junto con unas runas que lo sonrojaron bastante.

-Las runas son para protección.- añadió el rubio con alegría.

-Thor, ¿De verdad qué tú no prestas atención a las clases, verdad?

-¿Por qué lo dices?-respondió dudoso y temeroso por la respuesta.

-Estas runas no son de protección precisamente, dicen "Jamás dudes de mi amor. Nuestros lazos de amor se harán más fuertes con la adversidad"-sonrojándose mucho más.

-Pues…. es casi lo mismo ¿no?

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

-Está bien, está bien. Lo cambiaré… -trató de tomar la daga pero Loki se la quitó del camino.

-No, está bien Thor.

-Pero…enserio Loki yo puedo cambiarlo y tal vez pueda…

Loki estaba hartó de la palabrería del rubio, así que optó por algo… que rara vez usaba.

-Cierra la boca hermano. Y gracias. –se montó rápido en su caballo y partió del lugar.

¡Lo había besado en la mejilla! Y al instante el rubor se alojó en las mejillas y una sonrisa boba.

"_Le entregaré mis emociones y sentimientos a quién de verdad los merezca…"_

De una promesa simple a un sacrificio propio. Su madre tiene toda la razón el amor es sin duda poderoso.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Acepto comentarios, críticas/críticas constructivas y/o sugerencias.**


End file.
